Espoir de glace
by Thunder Light
Summary: Sakura et sa classe se rende en classe de neige et c'est là qu'elle y aura d'intéressantes rencontres et surprises...
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Un espoir de glace

Auteur : Thunder Light

Rating : G-PG

Longueur : je sais pas, sûrement entre 3 et 8 chapitres mais ça peut être plus…

Summary : La classe de Sakura se rend en classe de neige au Grand Parc de Glace d'Osaka et Sakura y vivra une belle et grande surprise/révélation…

Note : Alors je commence cette fic comme ça, parce que j'ai rien à faire, mais j'ai quand même une idée d'ensemble.  C'est ma première fic sur Card Captor Sakura alors j'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir vers où m'en aller ( j'ai écrit cette fic dans le style de plein de petites scènes coupées ).  Ah oui et aussi je dois dire que j'ai mis les noms japonais. 

Bonne lecture !! 

Un espoir de glace : Chapitre 1

-Est-ce que tout le monde a son billet et assez d'argent pour ce midi ?

-Oui monsieur Térada !!

-Bien alors on peut partir.

Le professeur retourna s'asseoir pendant que le bus émettait un vrombissement, signal du départ.  Quelque part à l'arrière une jeune fille de 15 ans, Sakura Kinomoto, émit un profond soupir.

-Ça ne va pas Sakura ? demanda sa meilleure amie Tomoyo.

-Si si, je suis juste contente qu'on soit enfin partis.

-Tu as raison, il y a longtemps qu'on attendait.

Sakura tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et s'accota contre la vitre froide du vent d'hiver qui soufflait dehors.  En fait, qu'ils partent un jour ou non ne l'aurait pas dérangée.  Elle avait trop mal, trop mal au cœur depuis que Shaolan était parti.  Même si elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle continuait de penser qu'elle le reverrait un jour et bientôt même s'il n'avait répondu à aucune lettre, à aucun appel, à…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fera en premier ? dit Tomoyo pour sortir son amie de sa torpeur et pour engager la conversation.  

-Je ne sais pas, qu'y a-t-il d'écrit sur ce dépliant ?

-Plein de choses comme le patin, le ski, la glissade…

-Probablement que nous commencerons par entrer nos affaires dans nos chambres…

-C'est vrai, tu as sûrement raison. Mais…

Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était retournée vers la fenêtre.  Tomoyo se sentit découragée d'un coup.  1 an que Sakura était comme ça, et ça ne semblait ne jamais vouloir finir.  Enfin, il fallait espérer que cette classe de neige au Grand Parc de Glace d'Osaka (1) lui rendrait légèrement le sourire…  

--------------------------------------

-Moi je prends le lit de gauche avec Naoko !!

-Et moi celui de droite avec Sakura !!

Naoko, Chiaru, Tomoyo et Sakura venait de débarquer dans leur chambre et s'en donnait, il faut le dire, à cœur joie.  Pendant que Tomoyo réglait quelques trucs avec le responsable puisque c'était elle qui aurait la clé magnétique, les trois autres avait déjà commencé à défaire leurs bagages.  Quelques minutes plus tard, Tomoyo revint avec une pile de papiers et un grand sourire.

-C'est quoi ces papiers Tomoyo ?

Chiaru  saisit le premier de la pile et commença à le lire.  C'est alors qu'elle s'exclama : 

-Mais vous étiez au courant qu'il y avait une soirée dansante l'avant veille du départ ?

-Non et vous autres ? ajouta Naoko qui se penchait sur l'épaule de son amie pour lire.

Tomoyo et Sakura secouèrent négativement la tête.  Tomoyo ajouta alors : 

-Et il y aura un prix pour le couple le plus mignon !! ajouta-t-elle vu qu'elle avait lu le papier avant les autres dans le couloir. 

-Mais c'est super chouette.  Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller demander à Yamazaki !! dit Chiaru avec empressement.

-Et moi à Alioste (2) !! rajouta Naoko

-Mais attendez partez au moins avec les feuilles d'inscription !! rigola Tomoyo.

Les filles saisirent alors deux feuilles et partirent en courant hors de la chambre sous le rire de Tomoyo.  C'est alors que cette dernière se rendit compte de la tristesse de Sakura qui n'avait dit mot depuis leur arrivée au chalet.

-Et toi Sakura, comptes-tu y aller avec quelqu'un ?

-Ça m'étonnerait. dit-elle d'une voie froide et distante.  Et elle retourna à ses affaires en tournant le dos à son amie.  Aussitôt Tomoyo perdit toute envie de rire et articula lentement : 

-Bien moi je vais aller voir si les filles ont détruit la totalité ou une partie du chalet.  Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais en bas dans la salle de réception.

-D'accord. 

Dès que Sakura entendit la porte se refermer, elle se laissa tomber par terre en laissant couler quelques larmes.  Elle avait si mal, elle ne pouvait le supporter…

_Ne pleure pas, ça ne t'avanceras à rien,,,_

-Shaolan…

Sakura se rappelait de cette phrase ;  c'était celle que Shaolan avait dite lorsqu'ils avaient perdu Tomoyo dans l'école.  Oui, elle devait être forte.  Mais c'était si difficile…  Alors, comme poussée par une force, elle ouvrit le petit sac qu'elle traînait toujours avec elle et en sortit le Livre de Sakura.  Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouvert, même s'il n'était pas scellé. Elle y avait rangé toutes ses cartes plus les quelques-unes qu'elle avait crées d'elle-même : Hope, Candy ( pour Kélo… ), Friendship, Love, Sun et Star.  La jeune maîtresse sentit alors un appel ; c'était Kélo qui lui avait montré à sentir lorsque les cartes ont besoin d'elle, juste avant qu'il ne parte avec Yué pour l'Angleterre.  Fidèle à sa promesse d'aide aux cartes, elle sortit alors la clé magique de sa poche, la plaça devant elle et récita :

Clé magique du pouvoir de l'étoile éternelle 

_Par le pouvoir du cercle des soixante cartes_

_Moi, Sakura maîtresse des cartes, je t'ordonne de_

_Retourner sur-le-champ à ta forme originelle_

_Par le magie et la force de l'union stellaire_

_Je te l'ordonne_

Aussitôt, la baguette se mit à grandir pour devenir un grand bâton d'un rose foncé portant des rubis taillés avec une précision infinie à ses extrémités et une étoile d'or entourée d'une devise gravée dans un cercle qui faisait le pourtour de l'étoile.  Car depuis le temps, Sakura avait légèrement modifié son pouvoir.  

------------------------------------------

(3)-Sakura, vite utilise la carte de l'espoir, c'est ta seule chance de vaincre le bouclier noir qui l'entoure !!

-D'accord, allons-y !!!  

Carte de l'espoir Je t'ordonne de me venir en aide 

_Par les liens du sceau sacré_

_Moi Sakura chasseuse de cartes_

_Je te l'ordonne_

_Hope_

Un grand vent se leva aussitôt, signe que la carte s'apprêtait à passer à l'attaque.  Aussitôt que Hope fut sortie, elle se jeta avec tout son pouvoir vers le Seigneur Noir devant elle mais se retourna à mi-chemin, pour laisser apparaître une carte toute transformée ; les yeux remplis de colère, la robe devenue sombre et déchirée et une expression de dégoût et d'horreur sur le visage.

-Ton pourvoir est minime, chasseuse de cartes. Attaque cette jeune fille Hope.

-Kélo !!! Pourquoi Hope fait ça ??

-Serait-ce possible… Non allons…

-Kélo vite !

-Sakura, je crois que Hope a trop de puissance pour la force de base de l'étoile.  Tu dois absolument faire grandir ton pouvoir.

-Mais comment ?

-En lui demandant, je ne sais pas moi !! C'est toi la maîtresse !!

Sakura regarda alors Hope qui arrivait à grande vitesse sur elle.  Serrant sa baguette de toutes ses forces et rassemblant tout son courage, elle leva son bâton et dit de la voix la plus assurée qu'elle le pouvait : 

Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile 

_Je te somme de déployer ta force et de croître_

_C'est moi, Sakura, ta maîtresse et celle des cartes_

_Qui te l'ordonne au nom de notre nouveau pacte_

_Je te l'ordonne !_

Une lumière jaillit alors de l'étoile qui éblouit alors tous les jeunes gens présents.  Dès que la lumière se fut dissipée, la nouvelle baguette se révéla à tous ; elle était tout simplement magnifique et semblait être en accord parfait avec sa maîtresse.  À ce moment précis, Hope percuta Sakura avec force qui se retrouva par terre.

-Sakura !! s'écria Shaolan

Sakura gisait sur le sol, avec de la difficulté à se relever.  Plus loin Hope se prépara pour recharger et ainsi achever l'adversaire qui se tenait devant elle.  Avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient ( changer la baguette avait été très exigeant ), elle leva son sceptre et récita la formule de capture des cartes, modifiée pour le besoin.

Carte qui est mienne 

_Retourne sur-le-champ a ta forme initiale de Carte de Sakura_

_Renvoie ta force vers ton véritable adversaire_

_C'est Sakura, ta maîtresse, qui te l'ordonne_

Hope s'arrêta alors, comme si on avait arrêté le temps et une sorte de liquide noir et profond sorti d'elle pour s'écrouler dans un coin.  Se secouant la tête, la carte se retourna et fonça dans le mage qui disparut comme de la fumée.  Hope revint alors à toute vitesse vers sa maîtresse.

-Est-vous correcte maîtresse ?

-Oui je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée.  Retourna dans la car…

Sakura n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle s'écroula, endormie.  Tous les autres accoururent alors auprès d'elle et Kélo se chargea  de ramasser les cartes et le sceptre.  En l'observant plus attentivement, il murmura d'un air anxieux : 

« Sakura utilise maintenant le pouvoir du cercle stellaire éternel… »

--------------------------------------

Un tel souvenir.  Cette journée avait été dure, il en convient. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Shaolan ; en tombant, les yeux fermés puisqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain assise dans l'avion pour Tokyo à côté de Tomoyo.   Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une autre forme de magie se présenterait à Tomoeda après la transformation de Light et Dark en Cartes de Sakura.  Soudain, une pression se fit sur son cœur ; l'appel, c'est vrai.  En passant les cartes du livre une à une, elle découvrit que Sun brillait étrangement.  Kélo ne lui avait jamais parlé des cartes qui pouvaient luire, et encore moins les cartes qu'elle avait crées elle-même.  Ne sachant trop que faire, elle glissa la carte dans sa poche pour pouvoir la garder sous surveillance.  Brusquement, elle sentit ses yeux la piquer fortement.  Jetant un coup d'œil, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà 8 heures 30.  Le voyage avait été long et fatigant, de telle raison que les professeurs les laissaient se reposer jusqu'au lendemain matin.  Décidant d'aller voir si elle pouvait encore manger quelque chose, elle refit un peu sa coiffure avant de descendre à la Grande Salle de réception pour y retrouver tout d'abord Tomoyo et les autres.

-----------------------------------------------

-Sakura !! Sakura, on est là !!

Sakura se retourna pour voir toutes ses amies assises à une petite table ronde, mangeant des bananes flambées.  Elle se dirigea alors lentement vers elle, essayant de s'improviser un sourire.

-Où étais-tu ?? Ça fait une heure et demie que le souper est servi.  Presque tout le monde est parti.

-J'étais fatiguée alors j'ai dormi un peu, rien de bien grave.

-Ah d'accord.  Tiens, on t'a gardé un peu d'omelette et de fèves, dit Naoko en soulevant le couvercle d'un grand plateau d'argent.

-Merci.

Sakura mangea lentement, tout en suivant d'une oreille le fil de la conversation.  Elle répondait par sûrement, oui oui bien sûr, non je ne crois pas, de temps en temps mais son regard était attiré par un groupe de garçons qui était assis un peu plus loin.  Chiaru sembla remarquer qu'elle fixait quelque chose car elle dit :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura ?

-Les garçons là-bas, ils ne sont pas de l'école, c'est qui ?

-Une classe méritante d'un collège privé chinois non mixte je crois.  Pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien, ils me disaient quelque chose c'est tout…

Les autres retournèrent à leur conversation pendant que Sakura reportait son regard sur le groupe.  Soudain, un de ceux qui lui faisaient dos se leva, libérant la vue sur l'autre côté de la table. Et elle remarqua que… Non ce n'était pas possible… Pas après tout ce temps…

-Sakura, tu fixes un des garçons de ce groupe où je ne m'appelle plus Chiaru.

 Sakura tourna son regard vers Tomoyo, qui ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole, et lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle croyait dans son regard.  Elle vit Tomoyo se tourner et devenir pâle tout d'un coup.  Les deux filles se regardèrent de nouveau ; elles n'osaient pas y croire.

-Les filles, qui est-ce que vous fixez comme ça ?

Naoko tenta alors de voir vers où Tomoyo s'était tournée et chercha des yeux ce qui retenait l'attention de leurs amies.  Mais il lui en fut impossible car le groupe venait de se lever et sortait par la porte arrière.  Elle secoua alors les épaules et se retourna vers son dessert, laissant Tomoyo et Sakura muettes de stupeur.

------------------------------------

-Bon alors moi je vais prendre une douche les filles… dit joyeusement Naoko.

-Et moi je vais chercher de la glace au quatrième étage. ajouta Chiaru.

-C'est d'accord.  Oh et tiens ( Tomoyo lui tendit 2 yens (4) ), achète-moi un soda en même temps s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr, a plus !!

Naoko et Chiaru sortirent alors toutes les deux, laissant Tomoyo et Sakura seules.  Cette dernière, qui s'était déjà lavée, prit son pyjama pour se changer lorsque Tomoyo lui adressa la parole.

-Dis Sakura, tout à l'heure au dîner…

-Oui ?

-C'était bien heu je veux dire, c'était bien Li non ?

Sakura soupira profondément avant de se retourner face à son amie qui était assise sur le lit.

-Oui c'était lui.  Enfin, je crois.

-Je me demande ce qu'il fait là…

-Sûrement la même chose que nous…

-Et tu… tu n'as pas été tentée d'aller le voir ?

À ces mots Sakura sentit sa gorge se serrer ; Shaolan lui manquait terriblement, il est vrai, mais elle était plutôt « terrifiée » de seulement aller lui adresser la parole.  Elle avait trop peur qu'il ait changé, qu'il ne la reconnaisse plus, qu'il en aime une autre…

-Heu Sakura ?

-Oui ? articula-t-elle avec difficulté, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Tomoyo eut alors un petit sourire d'encouragement, se leva et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras en lui disant :

-Vas-y pleure Sakura, ça va te faire du bien.

Sakura ne se fit pas prier ; toute la tristesse qu'elle refoulait de puis longtemps sortit de par cette seule étreinte et lui soulageait grandement le cœur.  Une fois que toutes les larmes furent sorties, elle redressa la tête et dit : Merci.

-Mais de rien Sakura.  Je suis ton amie et les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Sakura termina alors de se changer avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.  Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer, la douche s'arrêter, un bruit de farfouille ment puis les lumières s'éteignirent et plus rien.  Mais c'est seulement une heure après qu'elle put enfin trouver le sommeil au milieu de toutes ses pensées de tristesse incohérentes.

---------------------------------------

Le noir… Une montagne… Une lueur… Une personne… Mais ce costume… Le noir… Des voix… 

_-Vous n'aurez pas Sakura, quoi que vous fassiez !_

_-Et que feras-tu pour m'en empêcher,  jeune enfant ?_

_-Je vous interdis de…_

_-Shaolan…_

_-Sakura, garde tes forces…_

_-Shaolan prend les et enfuie toi.  C'est moi qu'il veut._

_-Tu as tort chasseuse de cartes, c'est la force de l'union stellaire éternelle que je veux._

_-Je ne te laisserai pas Sakura.  Ni toi, ni tes cartes._

_-Si laisse-moi, je ne suis qu'un descendant, je ne vaux rien._

_-Non, je me battrai pour toi Shaolan, je le jure._

_-Non Sakura arrête ne fais pas ça !! _

_Sakura !!!! Un rire froid et cruel et puis…_

-HHHHHaaaaa !!!!!

-Sakura arrête de crier bon sang calme-toi !!

Sakura ouvrit alors les yeux, couverte de sueur et de peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de crier comme ça ? demanda Naoko.

-J'ai… j'ai juste fait un cauchemar ce n'est rien… dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui oui ça va vous pouvez vous rendormir je vous jure que je vais bien.

Les autres filles lui lancèrent alors des regards en coin avant de ré éteindre la lampe de chevet.  Sakura tenta alors de se recoucher mais elle était trop énervée et stressée pour retrouver le sommeil.  Regardant l'heure et se rendant compte qu'il était 3 heures du matin, elle décida de ne plus dormir cette nuit-là.  Revêtant sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre/balcon pour aller respirer un peu d'air frais.  Une fois dehors, elle se pencha à la barrière et laissa le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et sécher les dernières gouttes de sueur.  Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentit libérée d'un grand poids.  Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à ressentir les choses autour d'elle ; un pouvoir que lui avait enseigné Yué avant de partir avec Kélo.  Elle sentait les feuilles bouger dans l'arbre, l'eau du lac onduler, le courant ascendant du vent juste devant elle, l'oiseau se lécher l'aile et l'homme marcher en bas.  Comment ça, l'homme ? Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'une personne marchait en bas, sûrement de son âge vu sa taille.  Suivant son instinct qui s'était soudainement réveillé, elle invoqua les ailes de Fly et suivit silencieusement la personne.  Elle la vit s'enfoncer très loin dans les bois et s'agenouiller auprès d'un arbre ; un cerisier.  Il faisait noir mais dès que la Lune sortit de derrière le nuage, Sakura put observer que le garçon portait un blouson bleu foncé portant les armoiries d'un collège étranger à la jeune fille et tenait dans ses mains une cerise attachée par sa queue à une rose rouge.  Se posant dans l'arbre pour mieux voir, elle remarqua que le jeune garçon pleurait en déposant la rose par terre.  C'est alors qu'elle sentit que ce garçon devait être aussi ou sinon, plus malheureux qu'elle.  De respect, elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer : 

« Sakura, tu me manques tellement… »

Sakura faillit en tomber de sa cachette ; le nuage s'était complètement tassé et on voyait maintenant clairement de qui il s'agissait ; c'était Shaolan.  Malheureusement, une des branches craqua sous le poids et Shaolan releva la tête.  S'il eut le temps de la voir, c'est à peine car à la seconde où elle sentit la branche se détacher, elle invoqua  Dash et s'enfuit de toute la force de Fly.  Elle ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois revenue à sa chambre.  Tout en rangeant ses cartes, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà 5 heures.  Sa petite escapade avait duré assez longtemps et elle jugea bon de se recoucher non pour reprendre un peu de sommeil, mais aussi pour ne pas alerter les filles le lendemain en ne se trouvant pas dans son lit.  Elle se coucha alors en songeant à tout ce qui lui arrivait en si peu de temps et ce qu'il adviendrait le jour suivant.

------------------------

-Debout les filles c'est déjà le matin !! dit joyeusement Tomoyo le lendemain matin en ouvrant les rideaux pour laisser la lumière entrer dans la pièce.  Sakura se leva alors immédiatement suivie de près par Naoko.  Mais Chiaru resta au lit.

-Chiaru, faut te lever là.

-Hum, laisse moi dormir maman je veux pas aller à l'école…

Un rire sonore éclata dans la chambre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se lever soudainement Chiaru.

-Quoi quoi ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la tarte dans l'étalage monsieur je vous jure !

Les trois autres filles continuèrent à rire encore plus fort et Sakura fut même la dernière à réussir à se contenir, au grand étonnement de Tomoyo.  Après ce petit incident, elle se préparèrent toutes les quatre pour la journée de ski qui les attendait avant de descendre.  En arrivant dans la Salle, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient dans les premières à êtres arrivées avec le groupe classe chinois et quelques autres filles. Elles s'assirent à la même place que la veille avant de manger le petit déjeuner qu'on leur donnait.  Au bout d'un certain temps, Chiaru et Naoko durent aller aux toilettes, laissant Tomoyo et Sakura seules. Dès qu'elles furent parties, Tomoyo se pencha vers son amie et lui murmura à l'oreille : alors ? 

-Quoi alors ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose hier après que tu ais fait un cauchemar, j'en suis sûre.

Sakura rougit alors d'un beau rose écarlate avant de déclarer : oui.

-C'est Shaolan n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui enfin, je l'ai vu c'est tout.

-Oh j'aurais aimé être là pour filmer ça la rencontre des Cards Captors après si longtemps.  Ça aurait fait un malheur.

-Mais non Tomoyo, je l'ai juste vu, je ne lui ais pas parlé.

-Alors je veux que tu me racontes alors.

Et Sakura lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le balcon à l'arbre.  À la toute fin, Tomoyo avait des larmes et des étoiles dans les yeux, charmée par le récit de son amie.

-Mais comme ça du être romantique !! Tu aurais du sortir de ta cachette Sakura, je suis sûre que Shaolan serait tombé à ta vue.

-Tomoyo, j'étais en pyjama et on ne parle plus de la même chose là…

À ce moment, les deux autres revinrent et elles purent continuer leur repas.  En mangeant, elles parlèrent surtout de la journée à venir.  Elles débattaient sur ce qu'elle ferait au midi lorsque Sakura se décida à placer une bonne réplique qui les fit toutes rire, même elle, et lorsqu'on leur adressa la parole par derrière.

-Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, dit une voix masculine avec un accent chinois dans leur dos.

Elles se retournèrent toutes au même moment en répondant : oui ?

-Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous connaît une certaine Sakura Kinomoto ?

-Oui c'est moi. dit Sakura en répondant sur un ton qu'on lui connaissait du temps de la chasse aux cartes.

-Y'a heu… quelqu'un qui veut te voir dehors.  Dans l'autre groupe, je ne le connais pas.

-D'accord.  Je reviens tout de suite les filles.  dit-elle en adressant un sourire complice à Tomoyo.

Sakura se leva alors tranquillement de son banc pour attraper son manteau et se diriger vers l'endroit pointé par le garçon. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Tomoyo, Chiaru et Naoko virent les gars se mettrent à chuchoter très fort ; à ce point qu'elles en retinrent quelques bribes du genre : Elle est belle l'ancienne amie de Li !! Y'a de la chance de la connaître Li ! et autres qu'elles ne purent comprendre car elles étaient en chinois jeune «non-traditionnel». (5)  Tomoyo eut alors un sourire tandis que Chiaru et Naoko ne comprenaient plus rien…

-------------------------------

Une petite neige tombe, c'est génial ; il fera beau pour la journée.  J'espère que ça ne se gâchera pas…

Le garçon du nom de Li, Shaolan leva alors les yeux au ciel pour voir qu'aucun nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel.  Avec un sourire, il rabaissa la tête pour refermer la main sur une petite boîte de cuir blanc légèrement rosé.  

_Ça fait longtemps que Diunla doit la chercher.  Peut-être que je me suis trompé hier soir ; non allons, seule Sakura a une force comparable à celle-là.  C'était sûrement elle…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, puisqu'il commençait à geler, il soupira avant de remettre la boîte dans sa poche et de se diriger vers les portes vitrées du chalet.  Au moment où il les passait, il bouscula quelqu'un et se retrouva sur le derrière dans la neige.  Se frottant la tête, il remarqua que la personne était un très belle jeune fille et qu'elle prise dans la haie de l'autre côté.  Se dépêchant de se lever, il alla aida l'adolescente à se relever pour qu'elle n'y reste pas.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas regardé.

-Non c'est moi qui courais et qui suis désolée.

-Êtes-vous saine et sauve au moins ?

-Oh oui ça va, plus de peur que de mal…

C'est seulement là que Shaolan pris le soin de l'examiner ; des beaux grands yeux de jade qui brillaient comme des étoiles, une taille plus petite que la moyenne et une expression… de tristesse et d'espoir ?  Ce n'était pas elle : sa Sakura savait toujours recouvrer le sourire et la joie.  Il soupira profondément.

-Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ?

-Oh non tout va très bien, je vous remercie.  Vous me rappelez juste quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a très longtemps et que j'aimerais bien revoir.

-Vous me semblez bien triste.  Vous voulez qu'on en parle peut-être ?

Aussitôt Sakura se sentit très bête ; les étrangers ont droit à leur intimité et elle n'avait pas d'affaire à s'en mêler.  Heureusement, le garçon eut l'air de bien le prendre puisqu'il se mit à marcher en déambulant une histoire tout à fait invraisemblable pour quiconque qui a toujours eu une petite vie bien normale.

-En fait, c'était il y a trois ans.  J'avais une amie, une très belle amie qui s'appelait Sakura.  Une vraie fleur, si vous voulez mon avis mademoiselle…

Sakura, jugeant bon de jouer le jeu pour se sentir plus rassurée répondit en souriant :

-Arukas

-C'est un joli nom.  Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire.

Sakura se sentit alors embarrassée.  Elle n'était pas douée pour mentir, alors elle déclara du ton le plus convaincu qu'elle put trouver :

-On ne me l'a jamais dit.  En fait je ne sais même pas si c'est japonais ou chinois…

-Oh… En tout cas ça vous va très bien.

-Merci beaucoup.  

Puis se rendant compte qu'elle s'éloignait du sujet, elle ajouta :

-Mais… qu'est-il arrivé à votre amie ?

-En fait… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle dormait profondément enfin, je crois.  Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir…  Elle me manque tellement…

-Vous voulez que je m'en aille peut-être ?

-Non non ça va… Étrangement, j'aime bien parler avec vous Arukas.  Je sens que vous  me comprenez, dans un sens.

Shaolan la fixa alors d'un regard pénétrant qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe qu'elle fille et Sakura sentait qu'il allait tôt où tard découvrir le pot aux roses.  Jugeant qu'elle en savait assez pour pouvoir faire à nouveau des nuits normales, elle ajouta d'un petit air innocent :

-Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller.  On se reverra un jour Shaolan.

Elle s'éloigna alors en courant, laissant Shaolan derrière, certain qu'il venait d'être témoin de l'apparition d'il-ne-savait-trop-lequel miracle ou ange.

---------------------

-Ah Sakura tu es là !

-Oui, je suis de retour. dit-elle en rigolant.

-Dépêche-toi d'aller prendre ton sac, l'autobus part dans dix minutes.

-Tout de suite.

Sakura se dirigea alors en gambadant vers le vestiaire réservé au classes qui allaient en classe de neige comme celle de Sakura.  Une fois arrivée, elle saisit son sac blanc qui contenait une paire de mitaines et de bas de rechange, son portefeuille et ses cartes.  Une fois qu'elle fut bien sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, la jeune maîtresse s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le groupe classe chinois, Shaolan en tête,  se dirigeait vers elle.  Elle avait deux choix ; soit se dépêcher de sortir et passer au plus vite pour ne pas être reconnue ou rester là dans un coin à se cacher en attendant qu'ils aient terminé.  Elle regarda sa montre ; 6 minutes.  Prise dans son dilemme, elle perdit tant de temps que bientôt, il aurait été saugrenu de seulement envisager la première option.  Se résignant alors, elle se fourra la tête dans le manteau de voyage de Tomoyo qui était juste à côté, feignant de chercher quelque chose.  Dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les murmures emplir la pièce, elle sentit que finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de courir.  Continuant de farfouiller, elle les entendit se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Shaolan.

-Alors, l'a tu trouvée Sakura ?

-Si, je l'ai envoyée te voir dehors.

-Comment ça ? Je n'ai rencontré personne dehors, a part une autre fille mais ce n'était pas elle…

-Peut-être qu'elle s'est perdue alors… Comment elle s'appelait la fille que tu as rencontrée ?

-Aru…

Il y eu soudain un silence gênant et même si elle ne pouvait rien voir, Sakura se doutait bien que Shaolan avait découvert la vérité.  Sentant déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle préparait des explications lorsqu'elle l'entendit répondre ;

-Mais j'ai pas été voir à la porte arrière !!

Sakura entendit alors des pas de courses puis plus rien mais soudain, sa montre sonna : 9 heures.  Mais si la montre avait deux minutes d'avance, Sakura n'y tint plus ; elle sortit de sa cachette en courant sans se retourner.  Même si elle avait un point, elle se força à courir jusqu'au stationnement pour y être déçue.  Déjà, son autobus sortait par la voie réservée pour aller prendre la petite route.  Soufflant grandement tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour, Sakura invoqua Fly pour voler doucement dans le ciel.  Après quelques minutes elle décida d'entrer clandestinement dans l'autobus par le toit.  En se posant, elle essaya de découvrir par les voix qui sortaient des fenêtres ouvertes où étaient ses amies.  Soudain, croyant les avoir trouvées, elle se pencha et murmura :

-Héo Tomoyo, t'es là ?

-Ah Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le toit.

-Laisse tomber.  Veux-tu me couvrir pendant que j'essaie d'entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Sakura entendit alors la voix de Tomoyo dire quelque chose et elle sentit tout le monde aller vers l'autre côté du bus.  Saisissant sa chance, elle se glissa du mieux qu'elle put à l'intérieur.  Elle s'assit alors pour enfin souffler un peu lorsqu'elle entendit :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sakura ? Tu n'étais pas avec nous tout à l'heure !

-Mais mais… mais si qu'est-ce que vous racontez !

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de retourner s'asseoir sous les ordres du prof.  C'est à ce moment que Tomoyo se tourna vers elle pour lui dire :

-Ça va  ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Ouais… j'ai un tas de choses à te raconter…

À ce même moment, Shaolan Li se retournait dans son propre autobus en se promettant de retrouver celle qu'il aimait, quoiqu'il advienne. 

1 : Aucune idée si ça existe, m'enfin on va dire que, pour les besoins de la fic…

2 : Le petit ami de Naoko…

3 : Sakura a été en voyage chez Shaolan l'été après son départ.  Mais elle est revenue à Tomoeda encore plus triste.

4 : Aucune idée de la valeur de l'argent japonais donc, on va dire que…

5 : Si Sakura et les autres sont là, c'est parce que c'est comme un voyage pour la classe qui étudie le chinois donc elles comprennent ce qu'ils disent mais pas tout…

Bon alors c'était le premier chapitre.  J'espère que vous avez appréciez et que vous allez reviewer !

Bon ben c ça s'il y en a qui ont des questions ou qui comprennent pas un bout posez tout dans les reviews ou écrivez-moi avec l'adresse du profil.

Ciao tout le monde !!

Thunder Light alias Cherryl


	2. Chapitre 2

Kikou tout le monde !!  Alors je sais que ça fait une ÉTERNITÉ que je n'ai rien poster mais bon, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps avec mes études et tout le reste ( si vous m'aviez vue, un peu plus et je vous le dis, ma tête allait exploser sous le travail !! ).  Mais bon, maintenant je suis reposée, les camps de vacances sont finis, la rentrée est passée, je peux me remettre à cette fic !  Avant de vous laisser lire, je dois vous dire que j'ai mis beaucoup de moi-même dans ce chapitre.  J'ai essayé de rendre les émotions les plus intenses possibles, enfin, je m'y suis mise à fond quoi !  J'aimerais d'ailleurs beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé par les reviews ou le mail, réponse assurée !!  

»»P.S.  Les réponses pour les revieweurs sont à la fin du chapitre !

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, systèmes magiques, la couleur des cheveux de Sakura,  bref, toutes ces choses appartiennent à Clamp et je possède que l'histoire que vous allez lire.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

Espoir de glace

Chapitre 2

-Sakura tu es tout simplement merveilleuse                 !! s'exclama Tomoyo alors que son amie terminait sa descente d'une manière éblouissante.

-Arrête Tomoyo, après tout ce n'est pas si difficile. lui répondit-elle gênée.

-Mais si je te dis !! Ça va faire un super film ça ; Sakura, la merveilleuse skieuse du mont Osaka !! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis comme titre ? continua la jeune japonaise en ignorant les protestations de son amie.

-Tomoyo-chan…

Il arrivait encore à Tomoyo d'avoir certaines visions de ce genre, mais beaucoup moins souvent.  Entendant le professeur les appeler pour le souper, elles rangèrent leurs skis sur les supports situés en amont de la falaise avant de se diriger vers le chalet lorsque Tomoyo s'empêtra les pieds dans un fil barbelé et se blessa à la jambe.

-Est-ce que ça va Tomoyo ? lança Sakura, inquiète en se penchant pour soutenir son amie.

-Oui oui, j'ai juste… ouch… répondit cette dernière en se tenant la jambe pour cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa blessure.

-Mais tu saignes !! dit Sakura d'une toute petite voix en remarquant le sang qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer par la déchirure de l'habit d'hiver et les doigts de sa copine.  Viens, on va aller à l'infirmerie.

-Non, ça va… gémit avec douleur la concernée du ton le plus assuré qu'elle le pouvait.

-Mon œil oui, allez ne traîne pas…

Une fois qu'elles eurent atteint le lieu en question, Sakura laissa Tomoyo aux soins de l'infirmière ( -Mais je veux rester avec elle !! – Non jeune fille, il n'en est pas question. Allez, ouste !! ) et sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas trop déranger son amie qui devait probablement essayer de se reposer.  Refermant doucement la porte, elle remarqua que le ciel commençait à se couvrir de nuages sombres et préféra se dépêcher de rentrer au chalet avant de recevoir une tornade de neige sur la tête.  Elle courut un bon moment entre les sapins aux branches basses éclairées par la lumière du soleil qui réussissaient à passer au travers des aiguilles avant de s'arrêter les arbres qui cachaient l'horizon s'écartaient à cet endroit et l'on pouvait voir le sommet de la montagne.  Là-haut, le ciel était bleu.  Seul leur petit coin de vallée semblait se faire recouvrir par l'annonce future d'une tempête.

-Sakura, dépêche-toi ! cria de la porte le professeur Térada.  Mais, où est Tomoyo ?

-Elle s'est blessée monsieur. répondit-elle en détachant son regard de l'azur et en reprenant sa course vers le chalet.

-Hum je vois… est-ce que tu l'as emmenée à l'infirmerie ? lui dit-il avec un air ennuyé.

-Oui bien sûr. termina-t-elle en entrant dans le bâtiment bondé.

Secouant sa tuque et se débarrassant de son énorme manteau, elle parcouru les différentes allées et tables pour rejoindre ses amies qui étaient assises à l'extrémité opposée de la salle.  S'assoyant, les autres l'intégrèrent à la conversation comme si elle n'était pas en retard.

-Alors Naoko, as-tu toujours des histoires effrayantes en réserves ? demanda une fille que Sakura ne connaissait presque pas qui n'était arrivée qu'en début d'année.

-Bien sûr et même, saviez-vous que cet endroit est reconnu pour ses tempêtes de neige assez violentes ? On raconte que plusieurs personnes sont portées disparues durant ces tempêtes et qu'on ne les a jamais revues !

-Justement, j'ai vu que le ciel commençait à se couvrir tout à l'heure en rentrant.  marmonna Sakura en buvant un milk-shake au fraises que ses amies avaient gardé pour elle.

-C'est vrai ? hurla presque Naoko en joignant ses mains, les étoiles dans les yeux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un avènement céleste.  

-Heu… oui pourquoi ? murmura Sakura avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Parce qu'il paraît que la dernière fois qu'une tempête comme celle-là est arrivée dans la région, d'étranges évènements se sont produits.

-Comme ? dit Chiaru soudain très intéressée.

-Comme des évènements magiques qui auraient interféré avec le cours de la tempête.  Il paraît aussi qu'une vidéo de la soirée en question a été conservée dans la salle de surveillance en bas.  En plus, des élèves auraient essayé d'aller la chercher et savez-vous ce qu'ils y ont trouvé ?

Sakura sentit un courant froid lui passer dans le dos.  Ça l'embêtait que Tomoyo ne soit pas là ; d'habitude, elle pouvait compter sur elle pour la réconforter…  Se bouchant les oreilles, elle laissa passer la conversation en se cachant sous la table mais soudain, un grand bruit retentit dans toute la pièce et Sakura, toute nerveuse, poussa un cri perçant.

-Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? lui dit d'une voix réconfortante Lika d'au-dessus de la table.

-Hoé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit la concernée en relevant la tête.

-Je crois que c'était un coup de tonnerre ou quelque chose du genre… dit Chiaru en regardant par la fenêtre.  Heeeinnnn ?

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! continua la maîtresse des cartes d'une voix faible.

-Regardez-moi ce déluge ! dit-elle en écartant le rideau de la fenêtre.

Dehors, on ne voyait plus du tout ce qui se passait.  Un grand rideau blanc s'était mis à tomber d'une manière étrangement drue, ce qui causa un émoi parmi les professeurs qui semblaient inquiets tout d'un coup.  Enfin, le temps continua tout de même à passer et bientôt, l'heure du couvre-feu tomba et tout le monde fut obligé d'aller se coucher dans des chambres qui leur étaient prêtées de par le fait que la circulation était impossible avec la tempête et qu'il leur était donc impossible de rejoindre l'hôtel.

Montant les escaliers de bois verni par groupes-classes, les élèves allèrent se coucher d'un pas traînant vu la grande fatigue qui s'abattait sur eux.  Seules Naoko, Chiaru et Mary-Hana continuait de parler avec animosité, comme si elles planifiaient quelque chose.  Mais ce n'est seulement après s'être installée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec elles et après avoir tiré les couvertures que Sakura comprit de quoi les filles étaient en train de parler.

-Alors dès que Sakura dors, on se dépêche de descendre pour récupérer cette cassette on remonte, je ne veux pas d'ennuis…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.  Il faudra seulement faire attention au profs qui seront sûrement encore debout pour attendre l'appel de l'infirmière pour qu'ils puissent aller chercher Tomoyo.

-Ne parlez pas si fort voyons, vous allez la réveiller ! Je crois avoir une lampe de poche quelque part, attendez un peu…

-Hé mais on pourrait demander à Fioni si elle veut venir !  Elle et ses oreilles de loup, elle pourrait monter la garde…

-Excellente idée Mary-Hana, murmura en guise de réponse Naoko du fond de son sac.

Complètement raidie par la peur dans son lit, Sakura ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces comme si le seul fait de les avoir ouverts lui feraient voir d'horribles choses.  De longues minutes passèrent, seulement parfois entrecoupées par le bruit des filles qui murmuraient un mot ou deux ou bien qui cherchaient quelque chose qui aurait pu leur être utile.  Enfin, Sakura cru après un long moment la paix arrivée lorsqu'elle entendit la porte tourner sur ses gonds puis se refermer doucement.  Soupirant en silence, elle osa ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes.  Se redressant au travers de ses couvertures, un courant frais vint aussitôt soulever le tissu léger de son pyjama pour la faire grelotter.  Frissonnant, elle s'assura que rien ne la surveillait d'un coin de la chambre avec des yeux effrayés avant de se lever et, affrontant les ombres à tâtons, chercher l'origine du courant d'air.  Après s'être cogné deux fois la tête avec douleur sur elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi et s'être coincé les orteils dans le montant d'un des lits tout en échappant un petit cri de peur, sa recherche la conduisit devant la porte.  Déduisant qu'une fenêtre devait être ouverte tout juste devant leur chambre, elle entrouvrit d'abord la porte, puis l'ouvrit toute grande pour se retrouver dans le corridor éclairé par les lampes du plafond.  Trouvant le panneau ouvert, elle le referma tout juste avant d'être plongée dans le noir.  Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit vraiment très mal ; une sorte de douleur avait fait son apparition dans son cœur.  Voulant à tout prix retourner à l'abri dans la chambre et s'empêchant de crier de peur, tout simplement, elle chercha la poignée de cuivre en forme de cristal sans la trouver.  C'est alors qu'elle commença à paniquer ; même en se retournant une nouvelle fois, la fenêtre qu'elle venait tout juste de refermer restait introuvable.  La respiration saccadée et jurant contre elle-même de ne pas avoir pris les cartes avec elle ( précaution qu'elle n'oubliait jamais d'ordinaire… ), elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit quelques pas en avant, question de trouver une source de lumière et de sécurité.  Mais même après ce qui lui sembla être de nombreuses minutes de marche, elle ne trouva rien.

« Ça me rappelle le jour du festival des arts, où Light et Dark avaient fait leur apparition.  Encore là, par contre, j'avais mes cartes… »

Soudain, une étrange lumière bleue lui apparut du fond de ce qui semblait être le couloir.  Courant vers cette source d'éclairage, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'agissait du téléviseur du chalet, à partir duquel toute la classe avait visionné une sorte de cassette de bienvenue le matin même.  Une fois arrivée tout près, elle trébucha contre quelque chose de mou mais de froid.  Dès qu'elle se fut remise du choc, elle osa regarder derrière elle pour voir qu'elle avait également fait rouler quelque chose lors de sa chute ; la lampe de poche de Naoko éclairait le visage livide et sans vie de Chiaru.

-CHIARU !! Chiaru, est-ce que ça va ? Dis-moi quelque chose bon sang !  hurla-t-elle de désespoir en saisissant au hasard dans le noir le corps de son amie et en le serrant contre elle.  Mais sentant au fond d'elle-même que quoiqu'elle fasse, aucune réponse ne viendrait, Sakura releva la tête pour remarquer que des mots étaient apparus en lettres noires sur l'écran bleu.

« Bonjour, chasseuse de cartes. » 

-Qui êtes-vous, et que me voulez-vous ! cria encore plus fort Sakura en serrant également plus fort Chiaru contre elle.

Les mots s'effacèrent lentement pour en laisser réapparaître d'autres, très vite toutefois.

_« Les bonnes manières exigent que l'on salut quelqu'un avant de lui parler. »_

-Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas plutôt quelque chose ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_« Allons voyons, sois un peu plus gentille avec moi, je ne t'ai rien fait. »_

-Et mes amies, à elles, que leur avez vous fait ! répliqua-t-elle de toutes ses forces en déposant la jeune fille aux boucles brunes sur ce qui semblait être le sol.

_« Elles se trouvaient entre moi et toi, ce qui nous aurait empêché de mener à bien notre petite conversation… »_

-Vous… Vous saviez ce qu'y allait se passer ? demanda alors la jeune fille tout doucement, les yeux vides de toute expression.

_« Évidemment mais bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.  Je… »_

Les mots n'avaient pas fini de se montrer sur l'écran que la jeune japonaise rétorqua d'un ton sec :

-Mais pourquoi vous en être pris à mes amies si vous n'aviez affaire qu'à moi !

L'écran resta vide pendant un bon moment, puis apparurent très soudainement les phrases suivantes :

_« Je te l'ai dit, elles étaient entre toi et moi.  Je n'aurais pu alors t'attirer à moi pour avoir ta pleine attention… »_

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas en blessant ceux à qui je tiens que vous obtiendrez ma confiance ! cracha-t-elle, son visage maintenant presque collé à l'écran bleu.

_« Et toi, ne crois-tu pas qu'en abandonnant tes cartes là-haut, dans ton petit sac blanc, que tu les protèges des dangers et que tu leur prouves que tu tiens à elles ? »_

-Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons en sentant des larmes de panique et d'impuissance lui monter aux yeux.  Je ne les ai pas abandonnées !

_« Si, comme Shaolan t'a abandonnée il y a quelques années pour poursuivre sa vie ailleurs. »_

Cette fois, Sakura muette et interdite devant cette phrase, ces mots, ce sens, ce nom…

-Shaolan-kun… murmura-t-elle en elle-même.

Quiconque aurait assisté à la scène aurait pu voir la lumière bleutée se refléter sur le visage de Sakura aussi blanc que celui de ses amies.  Elle avait perdu toute pommette due au rire, tout envie de sourire.  Les larmes avaient cessé de couler sur ses joues pour ne laisser que quelques traces salées.  Il y a quelques jours, cette remarque l'aurait fait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans la douleur et le désespoir.  Elle l'aurait fait retourner dans cet état triste qu'elle portait en elle depuis quelques années.  Elle l'aurait fait se décourager, ne plus avoir envie de ne rien faire du tout, seulement s'enfermer pour mieux être triste.  Elle l'aurait fait s'inquiéter Tomoyo, son frère, son père, tout le monde à son sujet.  Elle l'aurait fait perdre tout maigre espoir qui lui restait au plus profond d'elle-même d'être à nouveau un jour heureuse, de le revoir un jour.  Mais pas aujourd'hui…  Non, aujourd'hui, cela la mettait plutôt dans une colère noire, aussi noire que brillant était son espoir ravivé.  Depuis qu'elle avait eu cette petite conversation avec Shaolan ( sans que lui le sache qui elle était, bien sûr ), elle s'était sentie revivre.  À nouveau, la force qu'elle avait lors de la chasse aux cartes lui était revenue, encore plus forte que jamais.  De plus en plus, elle sentait dans son cœur que très bientôt, toutes ses souffrances trouveraient une raison d'être et une fin, que ses sentiments seraient libérés de tous les doutes possibles.  Une nouvelle fois, elle sentait la puissance de ses cartes en elle, la confiance qui l'avait menée jusque là.  Elle savait qu'au fond de son être, une partie de son âme attendrait toujours le retour de celui qu'elle aimait, quel que ce soit le temps que cela prendrait.  Et d'entendre dire que plus jamais il ne reviendrait, qu'il l'avait laissée là avec son propre sort, qu'il ne l'aimait plus, et bien cela réveillait en elle la force de son cœur, la plus puissante force avec laquelle un être humain peut combattre le côté sombre de la vie.  

-Il ne m'a pas oubliée, je le sais… murmura-t-elle pleine de confiance alors tout bas, calmement, mais assez fort pour quiconque se trouva dans la pièce entendit.

_« Si, il t'a oubliée.  Je sais que tu sais qu'il ne reviendra plus, qu'il s'est lassé de se tenir en la compagnie de quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas le rejoindre.  Ce n'était pas plus fort que ça, et tu le sais. »_

« Je suis heureux d'être venu ici… parce que je… 

Je t'y ai rencontrée, Sakura ! »

La voix de Shaolan résonna dans la tête bourdonnante de Sakura, chassant tous le désordre que semait cette aventure dans son esprit.

-Jamais !  Il m'aime et je l'aime !  Un jour, nous serons à nouveau réunis, je le sais !  Car c'est bien ce que vous voulez empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?  Qu'on se revoit à nouveau ? __

_«  Pauvre sotte, tes petites histoires de cœur ne sont pour moi qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autres pour t'atteindre au plus profond de toi-même.  Tes cartes valent beaucoup plus que ce petit idiot de Chinois… »_

-Alors je vous combattrai !  Si vous n'êtes là que pour me nuire, m'embêter dans mon monde que j'essaie de reconstruire avec tous ceux que j'aime, que pour me voler ce à quoi je tiens, alors vous êtes contre moi et vous devez absolument disparaître pour qu'aucun mal n'arrive aux autres. 

Debout face à l'écran, les poings serrés contre son cœur, le visage déterminé, Sakura sentit que maintenant, quoiqu'il arrive, elle devrait combattre avec toutes ses forces cette chose maléfique qui lui voulait du mal, à elle ainsi qu'à tous ces amis.  Un étrange vent avait fait son apparition, mais il était chaud et réconfortant, il la poussait vers l'avant.

_« Bien alors, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir à me détruire de si tôt mais  tu es si stupide  que tu pourrais interférer avec le bon déroulement de mon plan… »_

Alors, un grand éclair noir sortit de l'écran, comme en traversant le verre sans le briser et s'abattit sur la jeune maîtresse des cartes.  Aussitôt, Sakura sentit une immense douleur partout dans son corps et des images tristes de son passé lui vinrent à l'esprit ; la mort de sa mère, lorsque Toya s'était blessé à cause de Mirror, lorsque Yukito s'était jeté dans le précipice pour la protéger lors du concours de devinettes, lorsqu'elle avait dû abandonner tous ces amis à la femme d'eau lors de son premier voyage à Honk-Kong et le plus important, lorsqu'elle avait vu le cercle blanc entourer Shaolan lors de la capture de _Void_.  Sentant que sa tête voulait exploser, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.  Ce qu'elle vit alors la frappa de stupeur ; c'était tout comme si elle assistait à un film.  Dans le noir de ses paupières closes, elle voyait le mal se jeter partout dans son être, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, pour essayer de chasser la lumière brillante de son cœur.  Sachant que tout n'était pas encore perdu, qu'une petite chance lui allait encore être attribuée, elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et à prononcer la formule magique qui l'avait guidée tant de fois déjà.

Clé magique du pouvoir de l'étoile éternelle 

_Par le pouvoir du cercle des soixante cartes_

_Moi, Sakura maîtresse des cartes, je t'ordonne de_

_Retourner sur-le-champ à ta forme originelle_

_Par le magie et la force de l'union stellaire_

_Je te l'ordonne !_

Alors, une fois de plus, le magnifique cercle d'or apparut à ses pieds et fit grandir son sceptre rosé entre ses doigts tremblant mais assurés.  Et, par la force d'éclat, la force démoniaque disparut aussitôt dans un cri aigu à vous en déchirer les tympans, la laissant couverte de blessures mais heureuse de s'être débarrassée de cette source de mal.

-Voyez, vos attaques sont vaines.  Parce que je crois en mes amis et en moi-même, je ne les abandonnerai jamais et c'est ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura jamais quelqu'un de vraiment mort.  répondit-elle  du ton le plus assuré qu'elle le pouvait alors que sa voix était entrecoupée de gémissements de douleur dus à l'énorme cicatrice sur sa joue gauche.  

_« Quoi ?  Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela !!  Tu vas payer pour avoir ainsi oser me parler et me confronter ! »_

Instantanément, un autre éclair sortit de l'écran pour venir la frapper de plein fouet, en s'évaporant pourtant dans l'air dès qu'il l'eut touchée.  Mais cela fut suffisant pour la projeter contre la pierre froide et pour sentir que quelque chose dans sa jambe se fracassait.  La souffrance voulut lui arracher un cri, mais elle s'en retint.  Tout juste avant de fermer les yeux une deuxième fois, elle remarqua que les mots à l'écran avaient changé une fois de plus mais elle ne pouvait plus les lire, tant les larmes qu'elle avait si longtemps refoulées lui brouillaient les yeux à présent.  

La force était en elle mais… mais… 

_Sakura…  Sakura…_

-Qui… qui est là ?

Il lui semblait que des heures, des jours entiers avaient passés depuis qu'elle avait été frappé par la petite décharge.  Elle sentait encore en elle les profondes blessures et le sang couler de sa joue.  Elle essaya de bouger la main pour voir si elle pouvait reconnaître quelque chose au toucher, mais rien.  Ouvrant alors les yeux, elle dut les refermer bien vite à cause d'une lumière vive et d'une douleur atroce au sommet de son crâne.  

_Sakura…  Aide-moi…_

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

Il lui semblait qu'elle reconnaissait cette voix mieux que n'importe quelle autre mais elle n'arrivait pas à la mettre sur un visage, sur un souvenir.  Et chercher, penser comme ça lui donnait de plus en plus mal à la tête et lui faisait perdre de plus en plus conscience de la réalité.  Elle serra alors les poings de plus fort qu'elle le put en signe de désespoir ; avait-elle tout perdu, était-elle morte ?  Elle sentait que les larmes voulaient couler sur ses joues mais qu'elles ne le pouvaient pas, comme si elle avait épuisé toute source de tristesse à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

_Sakura… Tu dois me montrer le chemin jusqu'à toi, je suis tout près…_

-Mais… pourquoi ?

Quelque part, au fond de son cerveau, quelque chose avait réussi à oublier la douleur pour continuer à vouloir savoir ce qui se trouvait devant ses paupières.  Alors, dans un effort surhumain, Sakura les entrouvrit pour se retrouver aussitôt remplie d'une lumière chaude et réconfortante, pleine d'espoir et d'amour.  Dès ce moment, il lui parut que toutes ses blessures se guérissaient, que son cerveau était de nouveau pleinement fonctionnel et qu'une douce main lui relevait le menton, comme pour l'avoir à sa hauteur.

_Sakura, tu dois te dépêcher ou le temps va nous manquer._

-Sha… Shaolan-kun ?

Pleine d'espoir, Sakura réussit à ouvrir complètement les yeux ; devant elle, se trouvait l'image effacée de Shaolan, le souvenir de lui qu'elle gardait cachée au fond de son cœur.  Cette fois-ci, les larmes ne se firent pas prier pour monter à ses yeux ; en quelques secondes seulement, son regard était brouillé.  Bien sûr, elle voyait souvent Shaolan dans sa tête, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça depuis 2 ans, devant elle, lorsqu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

_Sakura, tu dois me donner un indice, quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à retrouver ton étoile dans les ténèbres.  Dans quelques secondes, le temps reprendra son cours normal et je veux que tu saches que je suis là, tout près de toi…_

-Shaolan-kun, ne pars pas…

Pendant une petite minute, la figure de Shaolan resta là, figée, à sourire à Sakura, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.  Et c'est au moment où Sakura tendit la main vers l'avant pour prendre la sienne que tout redevint noir.  Clignant des yeux à cause du changement soudain d'éclairage, Sakura remarqua néanmoins que quelque chose dans sa poche brillait étrangement.  Secouant sa tête pour chasser les effets de la noirceur, elle chercha la source de lumière pour découvrir que la carte _Sun_ était toujours dans sa poche, elle l'avait probablement transférée machinalement dans la poche de son pyjama avant de se coucher.  La lueur qui en émanait était forte, à un tel point qu'on ne voyait plus les contours des dessins.  Relevant la tête, elle remarqua que son sceptre, reposant à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement, diffusait également un léger éclat.  Tout doucement, mais sûrement, les mots apparurent dans sa tête, la formule magique voulant passer ses lèvres.

_« Vas-y, essaie, piètre chasseuse de cartes, essaie de te débarrasser de moi, je t'attends… »_

Mais Sakura ne voyait plus que la carte et son sceptre, comme obsédée.  Tout autour d'elle ne semblait plus exister, elle-même ne semblait plus prêter attention.  Et alors, avec un regard empli de cette flamme et de cette détermination qui font reculer même les cœurs de pierre, Sakura empoigna le sceptre et la carte, fit tournoyer l'objet magique, lança la carte dans les airs et hurla de ses toutes dernières forces magiques :

_Oh puissance magique des étoiles_

_Je te somme de t'incruster en cette étoile qu'est le Soleil et d'illuminer la route de ceux qui cherchent_

_Je te somme d'amener à  toi celui qui se trouve tout près de moi_

_Je te somme de briser le mur de ténèbres qui me sépare du reste du monde_

_Oh carte du Soleil_

_Je t'ordonne de venir à moi_

_Je te l'ordonne_

Dès qu'elle eut finit de prononcer la formule, une immense lumière entoura Sakura, formant une boule d'énergie autour d'elle et chassant tout esprit noir qui se trouvait aux alentours.  La main toujours en l'air, la carte tournoyant toujours à vive allure, le cercle éclatant toujours à ses pieds, Sakura remarqua qu'à présent, seuls elle et le téléviseur semblaient toujours être là dans cette océan de lumière.  D'ailleurs, de petites étincelles en sortait et semblaient être bien décidées à faire exploser l'objet en question.  Un sourire franchit alors ses lèvres.  Elle avait réussi ; elle avait chassé les ténèbres de son cœur une fois pour toutes.  Plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais la rendre triste ou désemparée à présent, son cœur était devenu une sorte de porte gardienne en or massif qui repousse les plus fortes attaques, mais qui s'ouvre lorsqu'on lui adresse quelques paroles pleines de tendresse et de vérité.  Soudain, elle remarqua que les mots à l'écran s'étaient mis à changer presque aussi vite que l'on change de chaîne de télévision.

_« QUOI ?!  Pauvre folle, ma vengeance n'est pas terminée !  Je te retrouverai, je te pourchasserai à jamais !  Mes cartes me reviendront, je le jure en leur nom !  Prépare-toi au pire, petite sotte.  Je te retrouverai et je te séparerai de Shaolan Li à jamais, JE LE  JURE !! »_

Et alors, une sorte d'ombre voulut sortir de l'écran à toute vitesse pour se jeter sur la jeune maîtresse des cartes mais au même instant, exactement à la même seconde, l'on entendit crier très fort et avec toute la force possible :

_Dieu du tonnerre, viens à mon aide !_

Et c'est sur le coup qu'elle reçut à la tête en tombant sous la force de l'explosion que Sakura perdit connaissance, osant peine à croire tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

**Lunarde : **Et bien la voici la voilà, la suite.  J'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

**shinji : **Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu écrire plus vite, je sais que je suis TRÈS lente mais bon, l'important c'est que je ponde le tout un jour non ?  Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus autant que l'autre !

**Karotte : **Encore quelqu'un que j'ai peut-être déçu avec ma lenteur infernale !!  Dis, est-ce que tu m'en veux ( petits yeux de chien battu ) ?  lol  Allez, c'est pas grave, moi je vais toujours t'aimer parce que tu m'as écrit une tite review !! * pub mais bon, une fille s'essaye… *  J'espère tout de même avoir réussi à calmer ton impatience avec ce chapitre !!

**Clairette : **Alors comme tous les autres, je te la donne la suite !!  Contente de voir que tu as apprécié le premier chapitre !!

Bon et bien voilà, je ne crois pas avoir autre chose à raconter alors je vous dit @pluche et s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi une review !!  Ça m'encourage, ça me donne quelque chose pour me stimuler à avancer l'écriture des chapitres et en plus, ça fait chaud au cœur ( aaahhhh, que c'est beau lol ).  Si vous avez des idées aussi, ça me ferait énormément plaisir.

byebye tout le monde !!

Thunder Light 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjours à tous, me revoilà donc officiellement avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic qui m'a pris moins de temps à écrire que l'autre mais quand même, c'est encore trop…  Enfin, tout ça pour dire que dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas vraiment de dialogues mais il y aura des tonnes de descriptions ainsi que d'élaborations d'émotions ( !!! ) car et bien et bien… il s'agit aujourd'hui de la rencontre de nos deux héros après tant d'années !!  Comme il s'agit d'un évènement très important, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que je mette vraiment l'emphase là-dessus pour un bon bout de temps en décrivant bien tout ce que tout le monde ressentait.  Vous allez voir, les sentiments et les émotions jouent aux montagnes russes ( hohoho, rire à la Tomoyo !! )

Mais bien sûr, pour que vous ne tombiez pas tous raides morts d'ennui, j'ai également décidé que notre petite Sakura allait comprendre la vraie nature de ses sentiments et de ses pouvoirs, et que cela allait la mener bien loin.  Bien entendu, tout cela un peu inconsciemment.  Donc, en d'autres mots, j'épaissit le mystère au lieu de l'éclaircir ( nirak niark ! ).  

Voilà, je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer**** : CCS ne m'appartient pas mais est l'entière propriété de Clamp.  Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient alors pas touche !!**

Les réponses pour les revieweurs sont à la fin.

Espoir de glace

Chapitre 3

Il fait si sombre… Une montagne mais qui… qui s'arrête là, on dirait qu'il y a un grand vide !  Oh, mais il y a une lueur là-bas… Une personne la cache, l'empêche de tout éclairer… Mais ce costume… On dirait que la personne me parle, je n'entends rien du tout.  Il fait à nouveau sombre comme dans un four.   Mais il y a des voix par là-bas !  Je coure pour essayer d'en entendre plus mais, c'est comme si elles s'éloignaient au fur et à mesure…  J'entends leurs murmures, c'est… c'est… 

_-Vous n'aurez pas Sakura, quoi que vous fassiez !_

_Une voix masculine, pleine de douleur et qui semble avoir de la difficulté à parler…_

_-Et que feras-tu pour m'en empêcher,  jeune enfant ?  Elle est faible, elle est sans forces à présent.  Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de la faire tomber comme j'ai tombé !!_

_Une voix rauque, sans vie…_

_-Je vous interdis de…_

_-Shaolan-kun…_

_Une voix féminine, faible…  Je suis sûre de la connaître…_

_-Sakura, garde tes forces, je suis là.  Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_-Shaolan-kun, prend les et enfuie toi.  C'est moi qu'il veut…_

_-Tu as tort chasseuse de cartes, c'est la force de l'union stellaire éternelle que je veux._

_-Je ne te laisserai pas Sakura.  Ni toi, ni tes cartes…_

_Et là, un tout petit bruit, puis un moment de silence,  comme si le ruban d'une casette s'était brisé, ou qu'un disque avait sauté…_

_-Si laisse-moi, je ne suis qu'un descendant, je ne vaux rien._

_-Non, je me battrai pour toi Shaolan, je le jure._

_-Non Sakura arrête ne fais pas ça !!_

_-Sakura !!!! _

_Un rire froid et cruel et puis, une sorte d'éclair noir qui fonce sur moi.  Mais une minute, je suis transformée, pleine de lumière, et je me vois !!  Je veux m'en aller, je tente de m'enfuir en courant  mais je sens la chaleur de l'éclair se rapprocher, je le sens, il me touche et…_

-SHAOLAN !!  hurla Sakura avec une force inconnue.

-Allons allons Sakura, calme-toi.  C'est moi, Chiaru…

Les cheveux collés à sa nuque froide et pleine de sueur, les yeux exorbités, grands ouverts et perdus dans un décor en bois, le corps tout entier qui tremblait encore sous le choc, Sakura prit de nombreuses minutes pour retrouver son souffle et pour que son cerveau cesse de sonner l'alarme.  Toujours assise dans son lit dans la position où elle s'était réveillée, elle regarda autour d'elle du mieux que lui permettaient ses esprits toujours affolés pour tenter de s'y retrouver ; c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait étendue dans le lit qu'elle avait quitté juste avant de combattre le démon.  Soufflant un peu, elle ferma les yeux en ne pensant à rien, ou serait-il mieux de dire en essayant de ne penser à rien, les images atroces de la veille toujours bien fraîches dans son esprit, pour essayer de ralentir le battement de son cœur et pour remettre en ordre ses idées.  Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, la scène revenait toujours la hanter et elle dut se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux et à affronter le regard de tous les autres pour ne serait-ce que tenter de s'y retrouver dans son tourbillon de questions qui l'assaillaient maintenant que les émotions étaient retombées.  Elle rassembla alors toutes ses forces et tout son sang-froid et dit d'une voix toute faible :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Sakura, lui dit Chiaru d'une voix pleine de tendresse et de réconfort avec un petit sourire, ne paniques pas, d'accord ?  Je promets de te dire tout ce que je sais et d'éclairer ta lanterne du mieux que je le pourrais…

Sakura tourna alors sa tête vers le côté d'un mouvement vif et rapide, certaine qu'un malheur était arrivé.  Ce qui lui occasionna d'ailleurs une douleur atroce au sommet du crâne qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal d'apaiser en posant sa main couverte de bandages sur ses cheveux.

-Quoi, que s'est-il passé ?!  Quelqu'un est mort, quelqu'un est blessé ?  Ne me dites pas que Naoko a eu des problèmes, déjà que sa santé est très fragile depuis quelques temps !! articula Sakura du mieux qu'elle pu à travers sa gorge nouée, craignant que son sort combiné à tous ses efforts n'aient pas donné de résultat.

-Non, rassure-toi, Naoko va bien.  Tout juste un peu choquée, mais elle s'est réveillée ce matin et mange bien, ce n'est pas bien grave.  lui dit d'un ton amical son amie en lui prenant les mains sur l'édredon.  En fait, tout le monde va très bien, oui, tout le monde est sain et sauf… termina-t-elle dans un souffle en tournant la tête vers la droite et en lançant un regard plein de sincérité et de remerciements à quelque personne tout juste à côté.

Un silence gênant s'abattit sur la chambre alors que Sakura faisait lentement le lien dans sa tête.  Chiaru baissa la tête, préférant ne rien dire et se tourna même complètement vers la pauvre fenêtre à peine éclairée à l'autre bout de la pièce.  Lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie la deuxième fois, quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait empêché l'esprit diabolique de réduire ses efforts à néant, de l'achever une fois pour toute.  Cette personne ou cette chose avait invoqué la magie chinoise avec confiance et force, elle avait rompu les barrières du mal.  Et Sakura ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu se donner cette peine pour elle… 

Même si sa tête ne semblait pas être en état de fonctionner pleinement et qu'elle semblait peser une tonne, Sakura réussi à tourner sa tête de l'autre côté du lit.  Elle réussi également à percevoir mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre le visage de Shaolan, même si il était camouflé derrière des paupières toujours blessantes et difficile à supporter.  Mais tout d'un coup, la jeune magicienne oublia tout ce qui c'était passé, oublia qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, oublia qu'elle était très faible, oublia qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce, oublia tout pour ne se souvenir que du visage souriant de Shaolan qu'elle avait perçu la veille au travers de sa souffrance.  Une sorte de vision, voilà ce que s'était.  Ce genre de vision qui vous emble être la lumière au bout du couloir…  Tout doucement, elle tenta de rapprocher en silence sa main du corps de son petit ami mais aussi, de son meilleur ami et confident.  Malheureusement, le mal et la fatigue la ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité et elle ne pu s'empêcher de retirer sa main avec un petit cri de douleur, ce qui eu pour effet de ramener son amie à la réalité et du coup, de faire que Shaolan lui lança un regard inquiet tout en ouvrant la bouche pour parler sans que rien ne sorte.

-Sakura, ne gaspille pas tes forces et repose-toi… lui dit d'une voix douce et réconfortante Chiaru.

-Non attends Chiaru… 

Elle avait parlé d'une voix de plus en plus basse, et l'on voyait bien qu'elle menaçait à tout moment de s'effondrer sur son oreiller pour un bon moment.  Sakura ferma alors les yeux une nouvelle fois, pinça ses lèvres et tenta de se concentrer.  Tendant la main au plus loin qu'elle le pouvait sans trop donner d'efforts, elle essaya de trouver le point le plus près où la force émanait de l'aura de Shaolan.  Après de nombreuses minutes de concentration difficile, elle rouvrit les yeux un après l'autre et vit que son bien-aimé s'était définitivement avancé dans sa chaise, une expression de compassion et de protection sur le visage, prêt à accourir au secours de sa princesse.  De longues et interminables secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune fille ne laisse retomber son bras sur le côté, exactement à l'endroit où la main de Shaolan se trouvait sur le petit bureau juste à côté.  Ce dernier laissa alors échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et eût cette sorte de petit sourire doux et chaleureux, réconfortant et affectueux, avant de refermer ses doigts tendrement sur les siens.  Chiaru, gênée mais émue par la scène, se retira sur la pointe des pieds par respect pour son amie qui avait fait tant pour elle.

De lentes minutes passèrent alors qu'ils restaient dans cette position tout en se regardant dans le plus profond de leurs yeux, d'un regard tendre et attentionné.  Même si les yeux de Sakura voulaient se refermer de douleur, c'est tout juste à peine si elle les laissaient cligner tant elles avait peur de perdre cet instant magique qui lui rendait plus de forces que n'importe quel autre repos.  Tout doucement alors, et sans perdre le contact qu'elle avait avec l'attention de Shaolan, elle resserra sa poigne sur la main du jeune chinois et la transporta d'un mouvement lent sur sa poitrine, tout juste à l'endroit où son cœur se trouvait et battait à présent de plus en plus vite malgré les circonstances.  Même s'il eut d'abord l'air surpris, il se ravisa bien vite et posa son autre main par-dessus celle qui se trouvait déjà près de Sakura.  

Tout de suite, les émotions de la veille refirent surface.  Tout l'espoir qu'elle avait placé en son esprit, tout l'amour qui l'avait guidé, toute la force qui sommeillait quelque part au fond de son cœur, prête à servir, voulaient comme toutes faire irruption dans sa vie en même temps et prendre soin d'elle.  Elle sentait que ses yeux voulaient exprimer leur tristesse et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'elle était impuissante face à tout ce qu'elle vivait, qu'elle était carrément dépassée par les évènements.  Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues de neige, brillantes sous la lumière de la petite lampe suspendue au plafond.   Et alors, voyant cela avec une expression d'affection et de réconfort inexprimable sur le visage, Shaolan se pencha tout doucement vers la jeune malade et pose ses lèvres sur sa joue où une dernière larme vint troubler l'instant du moment.  Il reste dans cette position ce qui sembla à Sakura une éternité, semblant attendre de sa part un signe où une parole.  Non pas qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de Shaolan, au contraire, mais elle était tant subjuguée et soulagée par le moment que sa gorge était toute nouée par l'émotion et sa tête tournait de plus en plus.  Tout ce qu'elle était en état de faire était de tenter de retenir la nouvelle vague de sentiments qui menaçait de l'envahir à tout moment, enfermée comme un lion en cage.  Mais soudain, il lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots, des mots qui peuvent paraître sans important à certains, mais qui avaient réussi à la rendre totalement vulnérable à n'importe quelle parole sur le moment.

-Je t'aime ma petite Sakura.  De tout mon cœur…

Alors tout ce qu'elle retenait en elle depuis de nombreuses années ressortit sous la forme de larmes, et la chemise de Shaolan fut bien vite trempée.  Après quelques instants, voyant que la peine de sa fleur ne diminuait pas, le jeune garçon voulut se redresser pour la réconforter, mais dès qu'il eut bougé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras et de le serrer contre elle de toutes ses dernières forces, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille.  Tout doucement, il lui rendit alors son étreinte en la redressant en position assise dans son lit et en la réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  Mais rien n'y faisait ; la tristesse et la pression emprisonnée s'était accrois avec le temps et voulait à présent sortir au plus vite.  Cela, Shaolan le comprit rapidement et la laissa pleurer tout son soul, de toute son âme, afin qu'elle se sente mieux par la suite.  Après quelques heures où le niveau d'intensité des larmes de Sakura avait diminué, les sanglots de la jeune fille finirent par s'arrêter complètement et elle poussa alors un grand soupir.

Durant ces 2 heures de torture, elle avait vu passer devant ses yeux les moments les plus tristes de sa vie avec un réalisme et une vérité poignants.  Sans se l'avouer, elle avait repassé sa vie entière en mode accéléré pour en revivre les pires moments et pour en faire ressortir le mauvais et le sortir une bonne fois pour toute d'elle-même, pour passer par-dessus.  À certains moments, l'émotion avait été si intense qu'elle avait dû serrer de toute la force de ses petits poings le dos de son petit ami, comme pour s'assurer d'une prise sure et d'une présence amie auprès d'elle.  À certains moments, son cœur avait refusé de voir la vérité en face et Sakura savait que sa voix maintenant rauque et raidie avait hurlé de toutes ses forces la mal qu'il exprimait.  À certains moments, elle croyait bien que Shaolan lui avait chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille pour la calmer un peu mais que cela n'avait fait qu'aigrir le moment.  À certains moments, il lui avait semblé que tout cela lui retomberait un jour dessus et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais trouver la force de rire.  Mais à ce moment présent, elle se sentait très bien, revigorée, débarrassée des anciennes embûches qui lui étaient des boulets aux pieds.  Alors, elle releva la tête et examina le visage de Shaolan.

Il était toujours le même, avec ses cheveux et ses mèches rebelles qui ne cessaient de lui tomber sur la figure en lui donnant un petit air charmeur.  Ses yeux de couleur chocolatée avaient acquis une expression et une grandeur indéchiffrable, semblant toujours se trouver loin du moment présent mais attentif de tout son esprit.  Son petit menton ainsi que son front mât étaient plus petits que la normale, mais néanmoins très mignons.  Son nez avait une forme raffinée mais simple et lui donnait un petit air sérieux à la manière qu'il se retroussait vers ses yeux.  Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, si on tient compte que le fait que les mesures s'étaient agrandies tout en gardant les proportions n'était pas un changement à noter.  Le seul point qui l'étonna, et qu'elle décela au travers de son bonheur de le revoir, était que des petits poils avaient poussé tout juste en dessous de son nez et qu'ils avaient été coupés comme pour le laisser garder son air de vieil enfant.  Cela la fit rigoler intérieurement et du fait même et détendit l'atmosphère lourde qui avait plané autour d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Elle rigola même tellement que cela transparut sur son visage et qu'après un bon moment où Shaolan l'avait regardée de travers, elle éclata d'un rire sonore et s'écroula à nouveau sur le lit, se tenant les côtes à cause du rire mais aussi à cause de la douleur de ses blessures.  Shaolan eut alors ce petit sourire qu'il avait toujours il y a quelques années et s'approcha lentement de Sakura avec les mains en l'air comme s'il s'apprêtait à attaquer quelqu'un.  Sakura arrêta aussitôt de rire et le regarda de côté, essayant de deviner au plus vite ce qu'il semblait vouloir lui faire.  Ce n'est qu'aux dernières secondes qu'elle comprit et qu'elle tenta alors de s'enfuir en roulant sur le côté.  Malheureusement pour la petite japonaise, les arts martiaux avaient aiguisés tous les sens du jeune chinois et celui-ci réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin et à la chatouiller du bout des orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, comme pour se venger d'elle et de ses moqueries indéterminées.  Sakura passa alors près de devenir complètement folle tant et tant elle riait de bon cœur.  Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage rougi comme de grands enfants mais le cœur heureux de ces retrouvailles.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé mon Shaolan-kun.  Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pu se voir et s'amuser ensemble, ça m'a manqué beaucoup tu sais… lui dit Sakura après qu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle, ses esprits et qu'elle ait pu s'accoter suffisamment confortablement contre le thorax de son bien-aimé pour se lancer. 

-Je sais ma Sakura, ça été pareil pour moi.  Mais l'important pour l'instant est que nous sommes réunis et que tout va bien… lui répondit-il de sa voix la plus douce en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le sommet de la tête.

À ces mots, Sakura détourna la tête et s'avança un peu, créant ainsi un courant d'air entre elle et Shaolan.  Elle pensait encore à la veille, et pourtant, elle était sûre et certaine que tout n'avait pas été réglé.  Au contraire, que quelque chose se tramait tout près d'eux et que le mal avait déjà commencé à s'insinuer dans leur groupe.  C'était étrange, mais elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, contrairement aux autres fois où elle avait combattu des ennemis puissants.  Comme si quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se passer était arrivé ou que quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se produire serait accompli, comme s'il y avait une faille temporelle.  Shaolan dut remarquer son changement de comportement car il se rapprocha d'elle aussitôt et lui demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ma fleur ?

-Bien, tu sais, hier… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est comme… Et puis non, ça ne doit pas être ça.  Mais si…  Oh et puis je ne sais plus rien !!  marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents et en se prenant la tête.

-Tu veux dire, lors de la bataille ?

-Oui et non, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare sous notre nez depuis un petit moment déjà.  Quelque chose de mauvais, de sombre et plein de haine et de jalousie…  Mais dis-moi, tu étais là hier après-midi lors du souper, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face tout en le serrant continuellement.

-Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire.  Tu parles de la tempête et de ce qui a suivi, hein ? lui répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Sakura se mordit alors la lèvre et hocha la tête d'un signe positif.  Elle resta ainsi, pensive, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit venant du corridor la trouble dans ses réflexions.  Quelques secondes plus tard, le même bruit se fit entendre, mais plus lointain et distant cette fois, comme un écho.  Aussitôt, le même sentiment que la veille s'empara d'elle et lui fit se rouler elle-même en petite boule, comme une chatte effrayée.

-Ce sentiment, c'est… c'est… 

-Sakura, je ne comprends pas, attends une seconde…

-C'est insupportable, c'est si froid…  Shaolan, fais quelque…

Mais au moment de prononcer les derniers mots, Sakura remarqua que Shaolan avaient les yeux vides de toute expression et qu'il semblait dans le même état qu'elle.

-C'est vraiment étrange mais, si haineux… Comme si un esprit maléfique cherchait quelque chose en nous, c'est… souffla-t-il dans silencieusement dans ses cheveux.  C'est…

Au même moment, la petite ampoule accrochée au plafond explosa, les plongeant ainsi dans les ténèbres profondes.  Sakura se rapprocha encore plus de Shaolan, comme pour se protéger, et le serra de toutes ses forces.  Elle sentit quelques éclats de verre tomber sur son dos partiellement nu puisqu'elle était toujours en pyjama et entailler légèrement sa peau.  Elle poussa alors un petit cri de peur et d'effroi et ferma les yeux très fort.  Ce qu'elle vit alors la glaça sur place ; des centaines et des centaines d'esprits erraient, sans trouver d'endroit où aller.  Ils avaient l'air de s'enfuir de quelque chose, et se passaient au travers comme s'ils ne semblaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient plusieurs.  Ces esprits étaient très étranges ; ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des humains mais plutôt à des anciennes divinités, mi-humains et mi-animales.  Soudain, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle aussi était présente dans ce lieu, et qu'elle possédait le même air fantomatique que les autres.  Elle tenta alors de s'enfuir en courant mais rien n'y faisait ; l'endroit ne paraissait pas avoir de fin.  Puis, à un moment donné, elle rentra en collision avec l'un des esprits qui s'arrêta pour la dévisager.  Les autres s'arrêtèrent également, et tous se rapprochèrent d'elle dangereusement.  Elle rassembla alors toute sa faible énergie et voulut leur crier de partir, de la laisser tranquille, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.   Elle décida alors qu'elle voulait s'enfuir mais au moment de se relever, elle tomba dans un énorme trou sans fin où elle tomba, tomba et tomba.  À un certain moment, elle remarqua que les esprits l'avaient suivie et qu'ils l'entouraient à présent, comme une boule protectrice.  Ils semblaient dire quelque chose, mais la fatigue l'empêchait d'entendre clairement.  Et cela continuait et de plus en plus, elle sentait l'air lui manquer et sa gorge se resserrer.  

Dans un geste aussi fou que désespéré, elle sortit sa clé pour utiliser ses pouvoirs mais au même moment, elle arrêta de tomber pour rester suspendue dans le vide.  Les esprits se jetèrent alors sur elle avec un tel élan qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et échappa sa clé dans les profondeurs ténébreuses qui se trouvaient sous elle.  Ses yeux se vidèrent alors de toute expression et se fermèrent doucement, comme si c'était sa vie qui venait de tomber.  Elle ne ressentit que du noir, et encore, c'était un noir silencieux, comme si elle se trouvait dans le vide complet.  Et alors, elle ouvrit les paupières pour tenter de rechercher de l'aide lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était de retour dans la petite chambre, collée contre Shaolan de tout son corps et de toute son âme.  Elle cligna des mirettes plusieurs fois pour être bien certaine, puis se redressa complètement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas.  lui confia le jeune homme dans un murmure.  Je vais aller voir dans le corridor, peut-être pourrais-je trouver un professeur…

À l'instant où il se leva, Sakura le retint par le bras d'une poigne effrayée mais ferme.

-Tu… tu n'as pas vu ?

-Dis-moi Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qui passe depuis tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.  Tu agis bizarrement…

-Tu n'as pas vu toutes ces âmes, tous ces esprits, tous ces corps ? articula-t-elle difficilement d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu as eu une vision ?

-Oui et non…  enfin, comme si c'était une représentation du moment présent, mais dans le spirituel…

-Écoute Sakura.  Tu es faible et tes cartes sont sans protection pour le moment.  Je crois que nous devrions essayer de retrouver les autres en premier lieu et que tu devrais être complètement rétablie avant que nous ne tentions quoi que ce soit.  Ça serait…

-NON !!! Tu n'as pas vu tous ces gens en détresse, tu ne peux pas comprendre.  Tu n'as pas combattu hier comme je l'ai fait, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre !! TU ENTENDS, JAMAIS !!

À ces mots, Sakura éclata en larmes et en tristesse.  La pression était trop forte, elle ne pouvait plus la supporter.  Elle ne voulait plus être la maîtresse des cartes, elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Kéro et de Yué, elle aurait souhaité envoyer au diable sa clé et ses cartes. Elle, elle…

-Sakura-chan, ma fleur, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre et ressentir tout ce que tu subis de la part de ceux qui t'en veulent.  Mais je ne peux pas changer ça, alors laisse-moi faire ce que je peux et te protéger de mon mieux.  Tu ne seras jamais seule, je serai toujours là à tes côtés pour toi.  Laisse-moi être avec toi, d'accord ? lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille alors que son visage était caché par ses mains.

C'était la première fois que Sakura agissait de cette manière et, aux yeux de Shaolan, c'était un signe de grand changement dans la vie de Sakura.  Elle semblait être si désespérée, si impuissante face à tout ce mal qu'elle tentait de combattre, si dévouée, tant elle avait mis des efforts, si déçue de voir que tout cela n'avait rien donné, qu'elle semblait en être point de vouloir tout abandonner en empruntant la voie la plus facile, la plus efficace et la plus rapide.  Mais il y a avait un tel prix à payer que Shaolan ne pensait que jamais Sakura n'en arriverait là…

-Je sais que tu as très mal et que tout cela t'est maintenant insupportable, mais je t'en pris, ait confiance en toi-même et en tes cartes.  Ait confiance en ton étoile… continua-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Sakura arrêta aussitôt de pleurer.  Elle venait de comprendre toute l'importance qu'elle prenait aux de son petit ami et cela, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.  Il semblait si blessé qu'elle n'ait pensé qu'un seul instant à tout abandonner qu'elle s'en sentait coupable.  Et l'expression sur son visage ; jamais elle n'aurait souhaité avoir à l'affronter de face, jamais elle n'aurait souhaité la voir.  Les larmes dans ses yeux en disaient long sur tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour la voir à nouveau sourire, et tout l'amour qui lui portait afin qu'elle ne se sente jamais seule.  Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple relation de couple, que quelque chose les unissait d'une force si puissante que jamais ils ne pourraient être séparés l'un de l'autre, qu'ils auraient toujours confiance.  C'est alors que cela sauta au yeux de la petite japonaise ; c'était leur amitié profonde, leur amour étincelant, leurs pouvoirs unis, leurs sentiments un peu plus puissants à chaque jour, leur espoir brillant qui les avaient guidés la veille au travers des ténèbres.  En fait, c'était tout simple.  Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient unis par les liens du cœur.  Ils étaient prêts à donner leurs vies respectives pour l'autre afin qu'il survive, ils ne vivaient que pour l'autre.  En d'autres mots, ils s'aimaient du plus profond de leur cœur et ça, personne ne pouvait le leur enlever.  Alors, Sakura se releva, arracha les morceaux de verre de son dos non sans un petit cri étouffé et, une flamme vive dans les yeux, prononça la formule magique afin de pouvoir protéger celui qu'elle aimait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  Elle serait à partir de maintenant la personne qui défendrait l'étoile, la lune et le soleil.  Une sorte de guerrière justicière, qui se battrait avec son cœur, à jamais…

_Clé magique du pouvoir de l'étoile éternelle_

_Par le pouvoir du cercle des soixante cartes_

_Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, je t'ordonne de_

_Retourner sur-le-champ à ta forme originelle_

_Par le magie et la force de l'union stellaire_

_Je te l'ordonne !_

Cette fois, en plus du cercle étincelant et de la baguette, Sakura fut entourée d'une brise dorée lourdement chargée de paillettes et de poussière d'étoile.  Dès que la tempête se fut dissipée, Shaolan, qui s'était caché le visage avec ses mains pour ne pas être aveuglé, ouvrit les yeux de stupeur ; sa petite Sakura avait grandi en force et était devenue magistrale.  Ses cheveux avaient un peu pali, quelques-unes de ses  mèches étaient même devenues complètement blondes tandis qu'ils avaient poussé de quelques bons centimètres à l'unisson.  Ses blessures avaient toutes été guéries, ainsi que sa fatigue avait disparue.  Son front était à présent orné d'une étoile en or dont les branches étaient complétées par de minuscules fils qui allaient se perdre dans sa chevelure pour retenir le poids du petit astre.  Sa figure tout entière semblait respirer le pouvoir  des étoiles et une légère lumière semblait émaner de tout son corps.  Ses mains et ses bras étaient couverts de magnifiques gants blancs qui étaient très serrés vis-à-vis de ses doigts et très amples vis-à-vis de ses coudes.  Ses pieds et ses mollets étaient recouverts de bottes blanches qui montaient jusqu'à son genou dans le même style que ses gants.  Son pyjama avait disparu pour laisser place à une magnifique jupe plissée qui était d'un doré très foncé vis-à-vis de sa taille et d'un blanc pur vis-à-vis de la moitié de ses tibias et qui semblait également disparaître dans l'air à certains moments.  Sa poitrine était recouverte d'un châle blanc qui était recouvert de petites poussières dorées, ce qui le faisait briller de milles feux.  Également, il descendait si bas qu'il semblait se fondre avec la jupe.  À son cou brillait une chaîne d'or très longue et sur laquelle pendait une réplique exacte de sa clé actuelle.  Finalement, dans son dos, tout juste entre ses omoplates et sa nuque, le tatou d'un cœur transpercé d'une flèche dont la pointe était représentée par une étoile faisait foi de sa nouvelle force.  Inutile de dire que la baguette resplendissait avec encore plus d'éclat entre ses doigts.

-Sakura-chan… murmura un Shaolan sans voix, Tomoyo-chan serait jalouse de la beauté de ce costume.  Et de la tienne dedans…

Sakura se retourna alors vers lui et Shaolan dut plisser un peu les yeux.  Elle lui tendit alors une main qu'il ne refusa pas afin de se relever.

-Allons-y à présent, le temps nous est compté…

-D'accord avec toi ma fleur, on y va.  Ces méchants ne tiendront pas une seule seconde face à toi.

Sakura rougit, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer légèrement la lueur de son visage.  Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Shaolan de rigoler un bon coup.  Ils traversèrent la chambre avant de s'arrêter tout juste devant la porte.  Un grondement sourd se faisait entendre, de manière constante.  Ils se jetèrent un petit regard avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et d'ouvrir la porte exactement en même temps.  Aussitôt, le grondement s'intensifia de manière drastique et un froid arctique les prit chacun de leur côté.  Ils réduire alors encore plus l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux deux avant d'avancer lentement, mais sûrement, dans le corridor qui semblait être complètement gelé.  Ils avaient parcouru ce qui leur sembla le chalet entier trois fois de suite avant d'arriver à la salle de rassemblement.

Ils comprirent alors pourquoi tout leur semblait être figé.

La salle entière était plongée dans un silence écrasant.  La salle entière semblait être morte.

La salle entière était complètement remplie de glace, et de nombreuses personnes s'y trouvaient enfermées, une expression d'horreur, de peur et de crainte sur le visage.

Ces personnes se trouvaient à être les membres de l'école de Sakura, ainsi que quelques autres de celle de Shaolan.

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Lyly : **Bah tu sais, des fois, le coup de pub fait toute la différence !!  Hihi bon en tout cas merci pour tes commentaires, ça m'est allé droit au cœur.  Mais bon, j'espère que là tu es complètement convaincue que cette fic n'est pas terminée et qu'elle sera poursuivie !!  Allez, j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite ! 

**valou**** : **J'espère que ma vitesse d'update commence à ressembler à tes attentes !!  En tout cas, moi, je me force fort pour ça et pour qu'il soit aussi, sinon plus plus meilleur que les chapitres précédents !

**Koarulabelle**** :** Arigatô pour tes jolis commentaires !!  Revoili, revoilà donc la suite !!

**Bubblegm**** : **Contente de savoir que l'attente n'a pas refroidi ton enthousiasme !  Je me suis forcée gros gros pour vous donner ce chapitre plus vite. Alors, j'espère que celui-là t'a plu autant, sinon plus, que l'autre !!

**Nawafya**** : **Moi aussi je déteste ça quand les personnes écrivent des chapitres trop courts, du genre qu'il n'y a même pas de barre de défilement sur le côté !!  Enfin, heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic et « espérant » que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre là-aussi !!

**guyana7 : **Mwouhahahaha !! Je sais que c'est de la torture, c'est pour ça que je le fais !! ( Marketing 101 il n'y aurait pas làlà ?!?!?!? )  Enfin, j'espère que tu as trouvé la suite toute aussi super !

**Lialée**** : **Merci de me dire ça, ça me va droit au cœur.  Je te donne la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a rassasiée !!

**shinji**** : **Mwouais moi aussi j'ai déjà entendu un truc du genre.  Mais bon, j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes et que la surprise a été vraiment très bonne !

**Karotte**** : **Et bien non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée.  Au contraire, j'ai tout plein d'idées !!  Enfin, j'espère que les retrouvailles de Sakura et Shaolan ont été au moins un peu comme tu te les imaginais et que ce chapitre a comblé tes attentes, même si je suis lente comme une tortue pour écrire !!

**Aoudwey**** : **Michi pour tes jolis commentaires, pour ça, la voili la voilà la suite !!

**Réponse au mail :**

**?????? :** Je me souviens que quelqu'un m'a écrit par mail pour me dire ses commentaires, mais mon ordi a été formaté alors j'ai perdu son message.  Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je remercie beaucoup cette personne et que j'espère qu'elle a apprécié la suite de ma fic !!

Bon et bien c'est cela, j'espère que vous avez  tous apprécié la suite.  Je vous promets d'essayer de faire le prochain chapitre encore plus rapidement mais bon, je suis encore très loin du chapitre par semaine.  N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des idées ou des commentaires, les reviews et le mail ont été inventé pour ça !!  Oh et en passant, bonne halloween tout le monde !!

Byebye

Thunder Light


End file.
